Conventional scanners can make digital copies of existing three dimensional objects. These digital copies can be manufactured by 3D printers. For example, a 3D scanner can be used to create 3-dimensional models of a person's mouth and teeth. These models can be used by 3D printers to create teeth, bridges, and other dental prosthetics that fit precisely.
One disadvantage of low-cost 3D print manufacturing is that it greatly increases the potential for counterfeiting. Anyone with a 3D printer and a 3-D scanner will be able to reproduce another person's design undetectably and without permission, in some cases in violation of the law.
Various methods are used today to prevent counterfeiting and provide authentication. For instance, seals, watermarks and holograms have been proposed to provide reasonable protection against counterfeiters. Surface bar codes and (quick response) QR codes are used to identify and authenticate objects. Transparent objects, such as glass bottles, may have symbols engraved on or embedded in them. The problem with these methods is that they are obvious and therefore can also be copied, along with the object they intend to protect.
As 3D printing and scanning technologies become pervasive, large numbers of ordinary people may copy and manufacture other people's designs. Difficulties associated with counterfeit detection have already detrimentally impacted the music industry as ordinary people continue to copy and share digital files on a massive scale without compensating the artists or publishers. With the proliferation of 3D printers and scanners, similar widespread counterfeiting can be expected with respect to objects that can be generated using such technology.
There is a need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate identifying and/or authenticating a 3D printing source, while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.